


Spartacus Tribute - This is War

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to 4 seasons of Spartacus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartacus Tribute - This is War




End file.
